


quiet now

by mixtapestar



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does something for Blaine. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet now

**Author's Note:**

> More spring cleaning - this one's from last year. :)

"Blaine, _Blaine_."

Blaine pulls away from Kurt, their mouths making a wet noise as they part. His voice is raw when he replies, "What?"

"If we keep going like this, we're going to ruin our clothes."

Blaine shifts a little on the bed, trying not to think about his erection. "D'you think we should stop?"

Kurt's grin turns wicked as he reaches for Blaine's fly. "I didn't say that."

"Are-are you sure?" Blaine begins, but his perfectly well-intentioned speech gets lost between the "I think" and Kurt's deft hand dipping into his briefs and grasping his cock firmly.

"You think?"

Blaine struggles to remember his previous thoughts as Kurt starts moving his hand within his briefs. "Just--" He blows out a breath. "Your brother's home, is all."

"Better keep quiet, then," Kurt says, leaning in to capture Blaine's mouth in a continuation of earlier. Blaine gives in that easily, shifting his hips to give Kurt better access. "Mm, I'll take that as a yes."

" _Yes_ ," Blaine agrees as Kurt pushes at waistbands until Blaine's cock is free and curving up toward his hip. Kurt twists away briefly to reach for the drawer, and Blaine can't help but wrap a fist around himself and pump once, twice.

"I don't have a lot of time," Kurt says quickly as he uncaps the lube and puts a generous amount into his palm, "but I want this to be good for you."

"W-what about you?" Blaine manages as Kurt takes him in hand and moves until the lube is quickly coating his cock.

"It'll keep," Kurt says, then settles into a comfortable position and starts moving his hand. Fast.

"Oh god," Blaine gasps, arching his back and pushing his hips forward into Kurt's touch.

"Yeah?" Kurt prompts, never letting up for a second.

Not trusting his voice and biting his lip hard, Blaine can only manage a nod. Still, a noise escapes his mouth when Kurt pauses for just long enough to twist his wrist and run his thumb carefully over Blaine's slit.

"Fuck, Blaine. You're so gorgeous like this."

Blaine meets Kurt's eyes and sees the pupils blown, and he can't sit back any longer. He shifts toward Kurt, breaking the rhythm for a moment to kiss him fiercely. It turns out to be an excellent decision because when Kurt regains his rhythm, he fucks his tongue into Blaine's mouth in odd sync with the movements of his hand. Blaine's mind clouds over with hypothetical thoughts and memories and sensation of what's happening now. Finally he lets himself get lost in the feeling until he can feel himself getting closer.

Feeling lightheaded, he breaks the kiss and leans back on his elbows, the muscles in his thighs twitching as he tilts up into Kurt's fist, his orgasm building until all he can manage to think about is _Kurt_.

He bites down roughly on his bottom lip as he arches his back and presses into the sheets, so close, _so close_ that he can't help but cry out when he finally comes.

Distantly he hears Kurt curse reverently as he pumps him through his orgasm, slowing his movements as Blaine comes down. Blaine feels practically boneless as Kurt moves away long enough to clean off his hand and then leans in for a lingering kiss. Blaine feels one last shock pass through him and he makes a hungry noise as he deepens their kiss.

He knows what Kurt said, and he knows Kurt prefers to make his own decisions, but still he can't help but reach out and slide his hand firmly along the zipper of Kurt's jeans. Kurt's breath catches against his lips, and, after a moment's contemplation, he says, "I suppose I could be late."

THE END


End file.
